ways_of_darknessfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom of Etrand
| common_name = Etrand | status = Kingdom | coa_size = 80px | image_coat = Etrand shield.png | image_map = Etrand today vector.svg | image_map_caption = Location of Etrand | capital = Grandfolk | event_start = Unification | year_start = 0 BEKE/AEKE | year_end = ??? | common_languages = Official language: Etrandish Recognized minority languages: Dwarven Gnomish Unrecognized minority languages: Lizardman | religion = Church of Titanius (state religion) Dwarven religion (tolerated) | government_type = Feudal Monarchy | title_leader = King | leader1 = Corlagon | year_leader1 = Until 17 | leader2 = Orlónius | year_leader2 = From 809 | event1 = Rise of the Hengistid dynasty | date_event1 = 71 | event2 = Rise of the Tondbertid dynasty | date_event2 = 145 | event3 = Demonic Invasions | date_event3 = 251-263 | event4 = Etrandish Succession War, rise of the Bryantid dynasty | date_event4 = 718 }} The Kingdom of Etrand ( ) is a state located primarily on the North-Eastern part of the continent of Artograch, , having existed ever since 0 BEKE/AEKE, when Corlagon finalized the unification of Etrand. Initially little more than an agricultural backwater technologically and economically behind the rest of Artograch (even it's isolated neighbour Hulra), Etrand started rising to prominance in the 2nd sectury AEKE, slowly reached up to it's neighbours in terms of being advanced. After the Demonic Invasions, Etrand's expansion began, annexing the Kingdom of Hulra what is now Northern Etrand. With those deeds, Etrand became the number one military power on Artograch, the world's largest economy and most populous state. Etrand is neither a monoracial nor a monolingual society, but the dominant race is the Humans, who make up both the majority of the state's population as well have a de facto monopoly on positions of leadership within the state's domestic and military matters. Even so, Etrand has the largest number of racial minorities out of all states other than Neressa, being home to the native Dwarves, Gnomes, and Lizardmen, as well as increasingly large Elven and Orcish immigrant communities. History Military Geography The Kingdom of Etrand covers a diverse range of land, Western Etrand and Inner Etrand being plains with a moderate continental climate, Northern being a mountainous land with a near-arctic climate and Southern Etrand being a forested-swampy land with a Mediterranean climate. Demographics The total population of Etrand without Etrancoast as of 831 AEKE is }}. The total population of Etrand together with Etrancoast is + }}}}. Race Religion The dominant religion of Etrand is the Church of Titanius, which claims spiritual lordship over + + / 2) / * 100 round 2 }}% of Etrand's souls. + ) / * 100 round 2 }}% of the population follows the Dwarven religion, + / 2) / * 100 round 2 }}% follows the Cult of Nature, - - - - - ) / * 100 round 2 }}% follows various other religions. The Kings of Etrand have sworn to uphold the Yanus Protocol. The Dwarven religion is granted immunity from scrutiny under the agreement the Kings of Etrand have with the Dwarves of the North. The Cult of Nature is tolerated, but not allowed to convert anyone within the country. Occupation 73% of the kingdom's inhabitants make their living from subsistence agriculture, producing enough excess to feed the remaining 27% of the population, which includes nobility (3% of the population), clergy (3.5% of the population), merchants and intellectuals (6.5% of the population), craftsmen and laborers (14% of the population). Category:Kingdom of Etrand Category:States of Artograch